Invasi
by altereis
Summary: Lucy tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang lebih melelahkan dibanding menghadapi hantu Tipe Dua. /untuk Festival Fandom Barat


**Invasi**

 _(untuk Festival Fandom Barat oleh yucchi)_

.

.

 **Summary:** Lucy tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang lebih melelahkan dibanding menghadapi hantu Tipe Dua.

 **Disclaimer:** Lockwood &Co milik Jonathan Stroud. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fic.

 **Happy reading!**

.

* * *

.

"Lockwood! George! Cepat ke mari!"

Pagi hari yang indah di Portland Row nomor 35 sudah dibuat gonjang-ganjing dengan pekikan Lucy. Hari ini mereka terbebas dari permohonan kasus dari klien. Lockwood mengisi hari liburnya dengan menyesap teh sambil membaca majalah gosip. Tak lupa ditemani sepiring _swiss roll_.Ketika mendengar Lucy menjerit, Lockwood hampir tersedak teh. George yang tengah mempersiapkan makan siang hampir mengiris jarinya. Keduanya tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju koridor depan pintu. Lucy berdiri di sana, rapier tergenggam mantab dalam genggaman.

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi begini, Lucy? Kau berteriak seperti perempuan," George berkacak pinggang. Saking buru-burunya, sendok sayur ikut terbawa.

"Tengkorak itu berulah lagi?" tanya Lockwood sambil melayangkan pandangan pada wadah kaca yang tertutup kain polkadot.

"Pertama, aku memang perempuan. Kedua, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tengkorak bodoh itu. Ada yang lebih penting."

Alis Lockwwod sedikit terangkat. Ada yang lebih penting dari si tengkorak mulut ember itu? Lockwood menajamkan Daya Lihat di area sekitar rak-rak buku mahoni gelap. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda penampakan seperti pendar-kematian.

"Aku tidak menangkap adanya keberadaan hantu di sini," kata Lockwood.

"Siapa yang bilang ini tentang hantu."

"Terus?"

Lucy memelankan suaranya, setengah berbisik. "Ada kecoak..."

"Lucy Joan Carlyle. Seorang agen muda berbakat yang mampu berkomunikasi dengan Tipe Tiga tapi takut kecoak? Quill Kipps akan terbahak sampai ususnya terburai kalau sampai tahu hal ini," George berdecak tak percaya.

"Aku bukannya takut, cuma jijik. Apa kau tidak lihat bentuk makhluk itu yang menggelikan serta sungut panjangnya-GYAAA ITU DIA!" Lucy terperanjat begitu melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak cepat di sudut rak.

George ikut melongokan kepala. "Mana? Mana?"

Seolah tertantang, si kecoak melesat melewati kaki George. Diayunkannya sendok sayur secara reflek. Meleset. Si kecoak berhasil kabur, bersembunyi di belakang rak.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Lucy yang kalap langsung menerjang dan menebas ke sembarang arah dengan rapier, hampir mengenai topeng etnik dan artefak-artefak koleksi Lockwood.

"Astaga, Lucy!" Lockwood bergegas menyelamatkan barang-barang berharganya. Untunglah tidak ada yang lecet. "Sekadar pengingat. Rapier buatan Italia itu aku beli mahal-mahal bukan untuk membunuh kecoak."

"Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud." Lucy menyingkirkan rapier jauh dari jangkauan. Sebelum nanti dia bergerak impuls untuk mengambilnya lagi.

"Dan George, tolong taruh kembali sendok sayurmu. Aku tidak ingin makan siang kita berasa seperti selokan."

"Baik. Semuanya tenang dulu. Kita atur strategi, jangan ada yang bertindak gegabah apalagi merusak barang. Sepertinya kita masih punya obat serangga. George, bisa kau ambilkan?" Lockwood memberi instruksi. Nadanya serius seperti sedang berhadapan dengan kasus.

"Seseorang tolong ingatkan aku kalau kita tidak sedang menghadapi Tipe Dua."

"George, obat serangga."

"Oke, oke." George melengos pergi ke dapur untuk mengembalikan sayur sendoknya dan kembali dengan membawa sebotol obat serangga yang diambil di gudang tak lama kemudian. Lockwood mengambilnya dan diserahkan pada Lucy.

"Tugasmu menyemprotkan ini di belakang rak. Aku akan berjaga-jaga di arah yang berlawanan jikalau dia nantinya kabur."

Lucy mengangguk paham. Dengan was-was ia semprotkan obat serangga sembari menutup hidung. Cukup lama Lucy menunggu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kecoak. Mungkin sudah mati? Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja makhluk itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian, bergerak gesit menghindar serangan sandal Lockwood. Pemuda yang lihai menggunakan rapier itu pun bahkan tidak sanggup mengimbangi kecepatan si kecoak. Kaki-kaki halusnya dipacu menyelinap di antara sudut sempit vas dan dinding, melaju cepat ke ruang duduk. George menunggu di sana dengan sapu di tangan. Lucy dan Lockwood berlari menyusul.

George memukul dengan keras ke lantai. Kecoak berhenti tepat sebelum sapu menghantamnya. Ia lalu merepet di antara sela kaki-kaki George. Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat berminyak itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Bokong lebarnya menyenggol wadah kaca yang saat itu diletakan di atas nakas hingga terguling di lantai. Kain penutup tersibak. Pendar hijau memancar ke ruangan. Wajah di dalamnya berkabut di antara air keruh. Membentuk serupa seringai tipis.

" _Ini menarik sekali. Tiga orang agen pembasmi hantu London kelimpungan hanya demi satu serangga kecil."_ Tengkorak itu terkekeh-kekeh. " _Ayo, hibur aku lebih banyak lagi."_

Suara-suara psikis yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Lucy memantul di dalam kepalanya. "Kau diamlah." Lucy menggeram.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Lockwood menoleh.

"Si Tengkorak, maksudku."

"Oh, dia."

Tidak ingin diusik lebih lanjut oleh hantu tengkorak, Lucy segera menutup akses pengamatan dengan kain polkadot. Pendar hijau berubah kelabu.

Terdengar bunyi grasak-grusuk ketika George sibuk memindahkan barang-barang sebab kecoak sekali lagi bersembunyi. "Hei, sudah selesai urusan kalian di sana? Bisa bantu aku sekarang?" Bulir keringat mulai menetes pada pelipis.

" _Well_ , kupikir kau telah berhasil menanganinya," sahut Lockwood santai.

"Apanya," George mendengus.

Mereka kembali fokus pada misi awal. Lucy menggunakan taktik seperti tadi, menyemprotkan obat pembasmi serangga. George membuka jendela lebar-lebar, sebelum bau obat serangga memenuhi ruangan dan membuat mereka keracunan.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, kecoak berlari menuju sasaran favoritnya; George. Pemuda malang itu menghalau dengan sapu. Si kecoak terhuyung di sudut ruangan. "Aha! Kena kau sekarang, si pembuat onar!" Lucy berseru penuh semangat.

Dia terkepung tiga manusia.

Tapi rupanya mereka lupa bahwa kecoak punya fitur yang menakutkan. Senjata andalan. Di situasi kritis seperti ini, sudah saatnya diaktifkan. Serangga itu melebarkan sayap, terbang lurus lalu hinggap di muka George. Seakan tubuh George menguarkan feromon yang membuat kecoak senang berdekatan dengannya. Atau mungkin ini semacam pertanda agar George lebih rajin mandi.

Lucy menjerit. Disambarnya majalah gosip di atas meja kemudian menghantam wajah malang George tanpa ampun.

"Lucy, kau bisa membunuhku!" George meringis kesakitan.

"Ups, maaf. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana mukamu dan mana kecoak."

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali, Luce," sungut George sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Kecoak kabur lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini semprotan obat serangga Lockwood tepat sasaran. Dia terkapar menggelepar di lantai. Satu injakan dan bunyi renyah mengakhiri petualangan sang kecoak super.

Lucy berselonjor lemas di sofa. "Tak kusangka ini bisa lebih melelahkan dari menangani hantu."

Lockwood menyeret mayat kecoak ke tempat sampah. Ia kembali ke ruang duduk dengan membawa ember, sapu dan pel. "Ini artinya cuma satu. Waktunya kita membersihkan rumah."

.

.

.

 _the end_


End file.
